


A New Desire

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Footplay, Frottage, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden surprise leads Sonic into a sexy, if not slightly uncomfortable encounter with a deadly foe who seems to have things other than destruction and power on his mind. A Nazo x Sonic smutfic. </p><p>This is one of my more recent works, but I decided to go ahead and put it up to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Nazo Unleashed Part 1! It's already passed over here, but in some places I'm not too late! X3 Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Desire

Sonic usually was never one for looking to higher power. He had a habit of making split-second decisions, hoping they went well, and learning to accept the consequences no matter how foolish. He lived life by chance and reality.  
  
Now, though, he was praying harder than ever to Chaos, Gaia, and any entity he could think of that he was _not_ seeing the most dangerous, insane enemy he’d come across casually sitting at his kitchen table, eating out of a bag of beef jerky like he’d been living there his whole life.  
  
“What’s the matter, Sonic?” a smooth, low voice sounded from a nearly flat, metallic silver muzzle. Gleaming, pine-green eyes stared at him with a mischievous crinkle. “Cat got your tongue?”  
  
“Nazo…” he whispered, his body going into fight or flight mode. His shoulders tensed, pupils dilated. He was in the middle of the kitchen by the time he’d actually noticed the hedgehog-like creature, and he felt like a trapped rat. There was nothing stopping him from getting in a powerful, lethal attack. “How… how…?!”  
  
His voice came out as a near squeak, causing Nazo to chuckle. “The conservation of energy, Sonic… Tails has surely told you about it, no?” he rested his elbow on the table, leaning the side of his head onto his propped hand. “Energy can never be created or destroyed… it’s only transformed…”  
  
Sonic visibly gulped, wondering just what Nazo was getting at.  
  
“Yeah…? So?”  
  
“So… when you and Shadow vaporized me, you simply destroyed my form… I’m born from Chaos Energy, and thus, you can’t literally destroy me…” he purred. “I was lucky enough to regain my form… though I’m not exactly the same Nazo you knew before.” Sonic blinked at that. Not… not the same? His shoulders relaxed. Something about Nazo’s demeanor… It was different. He didn’t seem as… insane. He was… collected, focused… teasing. “When I reformed… I realized something was missing… I didn’t feel that burning envy toward the Master Emerald… but I wanted… something else.”  
  
He then sat back up, turning to face his former enemy with a smirk. He laced his arms behind his head, giving him an almost sultry look.  
  
“W…What are you doing…?”  
  
“It turns out, that I don’t need power to feel stronger… in fact… all it takes now… is to feel the pleasure of someone else… Someone like you…”  
  
“What?! What the hell—what?!” Sonic was truly at a loss for words. _What_ was Nazo even on?! Talking about that stuff, was he crazy?!  
  
“Emotions give off energy…” he explained, finding great amusement in Sonic’s reaction. “And I found out… that the emotion of lust… of pleasure… makes me feel more alive than anything else I’ve sensed… And you… you have a lot of it… pent up in that body of yours…”  
  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m no pervert!” Sonic squeaked, unsure of whether to be embarrassed or disturbed by his statement.  
  
Nazo slid out of the seat, making slow, careful strides to Sonic. His smirk widened slightly as he neared the blue hedgehog, taking in his alluring form. He grasped Sonic’s hands, entwining their fingers together as he pulled him in closer. The action caused a blush to blossom on Sonic’s face, making Nazo chuckle.  
  
“Now, now. There’s no need to be embarrassed, Sonic…” He leaned to his right and rested his head on Sonic’s neck, giving a small lick. Sonic let out a gasp as he felt the wet tongue on his flesh. He started to tremble and tried to curl into himself. But Nazo’s closeness wasn’t allowing it, causing him to bury his face in his supposedly former enemy’s left shoulder.  
  
The blush on Sonic’s muzzle deepened into a deep cherry. He felt like he was going to be short of breath. In all of his years, he’d never been touched so sensually. It felt like his chest was trying to explode! His face burned so much from the blush, he wondered if Nazo could feel it.  
  
“N… Na…zo…” Sonic gasped. “W… wai…” Sonic mentally cursed. He was losing his ability to even talk now! Nazo gently released his hands, lightly grazing his own up Sonic’s arms and down his sides to rest on his back, where he began to rub in small circles. The feather-light touch sent sparks up Sonic’s spine, almost drawing a moan out of the fawn muzzle.  
  
“Ah… You’re so _warm_ …” he grinned, nuzzling against Sonic. “Maybe embarrassing you has its perks after all.” He pulled his head away and hugged him tightly to himself with his right hand, using his left to caress Sonic’s cheek and bring him up to eye-level.  
  
“Nazo…” Sonic muttered. He felt his breath catch in his throat as their gazes locked. Nazo’s eyelids were slightly lowered, yet his eyes glistened brightly, captivating him. His cheeks were alight with a faint blush, almost highlighting his gentle yet sultry gaze. “I… we… can’t…”  
  
Sonic felt at a loss. He just wasn’t sure how to say anything, and it only made the situation more taxing on his mind. He knew he wasn’t in love with… him. He didn’t find Nazo attractive one bit. In spite of his refusals, he did find Amy to be a very lovely girl, even for her age. But this…  
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Nazo whispered, rubbing his back. “To feel your body melt under someone’s touch…” He gently stroked Sonic’s cheek. “To be wrapped in the warmth of another body… To have your senses come more alive than they’ve ever been… _This_ is what I crave. Your lust… your pleasure… I can feel it… It’s amazing…”  
  
Sonic whimpered as Nazo’s hand left his back to trail up his side. Every touch made him want to moan. Why did this have to feel so _good_?!  
  
“I… can’t… I don’t…” Sonic tried to breathe out. “Just…”  
  
“Relax, Blue…” Nazo moved his hand away from Sonic’s cheek, using it to plant feathery touches along his spine. Sonic arched into the touch, moving his head to rest into Nazo’s shoulder. “You’re single, right?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“And I’m not here trying to date you, right?”  
  
“Yeah…” Sonic’s voice quivered. Nazo continued to work his hands over Sonic’s back, leaving Sonic’s skin scorching hot.  
  
“And you know I’m only doing this because you enjoy it, right?”  
  
“…” Sonic stayed silent. Did he? He liked the touches, but just the principle of it… He didn’t know.  
  
“Ah… I see…”  
  
Nazo chuckled as he started to leave butterfly kisses on Sonic’s neck.  
  
“Nazo!” Sonic yelped, his arms jerking up to grab Nazo’s sides. The metallic-silver hedgehog stilled for a moment, but he soon continued his work.  
  
“You think too much, Blue…” Nazo said in between the light kisses. “You can enjoy a little pleasure…” As Sonic slightly whimpered, Nazo broke out into a slight grin. The restrained lust the blue blur was giving off satisfied and warmed him in a way he couldn’t describe. He could only _imagine_ how it’d feel when Sonic let go of his resistance. Just the thought of that urged him on.  
  
Nazo moved up to nip at the tip of Sonic’s left ear, earning a soft whine.  
  
“Not… right…” Sonic gasped. His legs started to shake, causing him to stumble.  
  
“Would you like it if I… made you a deal…?” Nazo spoke, a smirk on his lips as he whispered into Sonic’s ear. He pulled away slightly, allowing Sonic to calm down. His breathing calmed after about thirty seconds, allowing him to pull away and look. “I don’t have to do anything more than what I am now… If you can just let go enough to enjoy this… That will be more than enough for me. Should one thing lead to another… That will be all up to you.”  
  
Nazo leaned in, pressing his nose against his.  
  
“What do you say, Sonic? Just show me how much you enjoy feeling this… Let me feel how much this really turns you on… And nothing else will come of it unless you make it happen… _No_ kisses, _no_ sex, unless _you_ decide to take that step…”  
  
Nazo returned to Sonic’s neck, running his hands up and down Sonic’s back. He could feel Sonic relax in his touch. This time, when he licked at the salty skin once more, he got more of a reaction than he imagined.  
  
Sonic immediately let out a loud, shaky moan, his head falling into the metallic silver shoulder. Nazo blinked in slight surprise, caught off guard by the passionate sound. He could feel a blue ear twitch against his neck, slightly tickling him. Nazo softly lapped at the soft skin, listening to each groan and sigh Sonic let out against his skin.   
  
"Yes… This is perfect…" Nazo whispered, gently trailing a tongue up his cheek to the tip of his ear. Sonic whined and shook in pleasure, already feeling heat rush to his groin. Nazo was managing to push a lot of his buttons, ones he didn't even know he had. The flattened, silvery muzzle planted soft kisses against the left side of Sonic's neck and shoulder. Each little gesture shot waves down Sonic's groin, building the heat to an unbearable level. Before he could stop himself, he lightly grinded his hips against Nazo's. Nazo grinned as he felt Sonic's building arousal, returning the action with equal gusto. He was inwardly surprised when Sonic didn't recoil. "Hm… You like that, Blue?"  
  
Sonic panted, whining. "Nngh… Don't… like it… but… hurts…" The unpleasant cramp throbbed in his legs, and it was taking all he had to withstand it. "Just… take care of it…"  
  
Nazo said nothing, only increasing the speed of the thrusts against Sonic's body. Sonic whimpered as a single hand moved away from his back to gently fondle his groin, pressuring the organ inside. Soon, Sonic's member was freed from its cage, his balls dropping from the reaction. Once his member met the open air, Sonic let out a sigh. The warm temperature felt cooler on his heated cock, which gave him enough relief.  
  
"Ah… that's… that's better… tha… Ah!" Sonic gasped in the middle of his sentence as Nazo continued to grind against him. Metallic fur brushed his cock, stimulating it in a way he didn't know was possible. Sonic began to moan helplessly as his cock was teased by the short fur and skilled movement. Right now he didn’t care what Nazo was doing. This just felt too damn _good_!  
  
Nazo began to pant, his own arousal soon poking out of his sheath. Heat met him as the tip of his cock slid against Sonic's, and the silver creature cried out in lust.  
  
'Damn!' Nazo thought, panting as if he'd run a marathon. He knew he felt good by feeling Sonic's lust, but to feel lust flowing through his own veins… It was intoxicating! He couldn't get enough of this!  
  
"N-Naz… ooo!" Sonic groaned as they bucked against each other, faces buried in each other's shoulder. Nazo gasped and trembled as Sonic suddenly started licking his shoulder much as he had done, apparently giving into his lust. His cheeks lit in a deeper blush, the smile not leaving his face.  
  
"Sonic…" Nazo sighed, pressing their erections together. "Here… Let me get these…" He took a hand and wrapped it around their throbbing cocks, pumping them together. Sonic tensed, his hands digging into Nazo's sides.  
  
"Nazo… Wait…" the blue hedgehog muttered. Nazo frowned but stilled his movements, surprised when Sonic's hands trailed down his arms. He watched in befuddlement as Sonic linked their hands together. The blue hedgehog slid his fingers down before pressing them under his glove. Nazo shivered as Sonic's gloved palm slid up against his, tickling the somewhat sensitive skin. Both gloves fell off to the floor, leaving the silver-furred appendages bare. Nazo questioned Sonic's motives until Sonic slid his hands back down, causing Nazo's hands to go into his gloves.  
  
"Ah…" Nazo sighed, feeling the difference. The soft fur against his own felt much better than before. He gently slid his hands up, watching Sonic shiver as his bare skin grazed the peach furred skin underneath. Soon, Sonic was ungloved, and he returned his hands to Nazo's back.  
  
Fingers slightly splayed as they wove through gray fur, Nazo couldn't keep back the groan. That was a very pleasant sensation… But he had a _better_ one. He returned his hands to their prior position, his right holding their cocks and his left on Sonic's back.  
  
He soon started pumping them again, immediately appreciating the sensation of actually feeling them throb in his hand. He groaned alongside Sonic, shoving spikes of pleasure between both of their bodies. Precum started leaking down their shafts, soaking Nazo's hand in its essence. Nazo kept the moderate pace, not wanting to have either of them cum just yet. He felt truly contented in the warmth of passion, gently whispering so into Sonic's ear.  
  
Sonic wheezed as he felt his blood pool in his groin, leaving him lightheaded. His mind was at war, desire struggling with the need to stay sane. He wanted to simply be _done_ , to just let Nazo jerk him off to get his fill and leave, yet at the same time, he couldn't say continuing would be a _bad_ thing. And at least Nazo wasn't assaulting him. He hadn't intended to let it get this far… but he couldn't help but enjoy the attention.  
  
He threaded his hands through Nazo's back as he lapped at his cheek, tracing flaming patterns through the short fur. Nazo seemed to take to his actions with gusto, as he increased the speed of his hand on their cocks. Sonic groaned, gently biting Nazo's shoulder.  
  
"Chaos, Nazo, don't stop…" he groaned. He couldn't help it. This was too _good_ to just let it end.  
  
Nazo smirked against his skin, tracing his tongue up the vein on Sonic's neck, resting his pounding chest on the speedster's. He pulled away to switch sides, which Sonic whined to until he continued his delightful actions. The untouched skin tingled and burned with each brush of skin, both of them starting to sweat. Sonic trailed his hands along the silver back, his fingers slightly parted to thread through the soft fur. Nazo purred, feeling a delectable burn wherever he touched, along with a distinct scratching sensation that was very pleasant to his nerves.  
  
Nazo moved his hand to Sonic's spine, causing him to gasp and clench. His fingers left a flaming pattern as he trailed up to his neck, making the speedster writhe in his touch. The amount of pre was getting steadily heavier between them, making his hand slicker than before.  
  
"Damn…" Nazo moaned. "Sonic… I…"  
  
"Yeah… I feel it… too…" Sonic replied. He could feel their orgasms coming upon them, but he didn't want it to end there.  He started to shift, making Nazo blink.  
  
"Sonic, what are you…" he trailed off as he noticed Sonic trying to move his legs. He instantly understood and let go of their shafts to grab at his left thigh. He supported Sonic with the hand on his back as he lifted the blue limb up to his level. He dug his fingers into the sock, pulling it over and down to expose the foot beneath. Sonic shakily set it down, shivering at the cold floor against his soles. "Cold?"  
  
Sonic didn't make the effort to scowl. Nazo only grinned, using his feet to take off his red and blue sneakers. He slightly tensed at the difference in temperature, but turned his focus to the other shoe.  He switched hands and tugged off the other shoe.  
  
"Here… Let me give you a warmer landing…" Nazo smirked, moving his left foot forward, letting Sonic's foot rest on it. Sonic felt the warmth against his sensitive soles, groaning softly. Nazo set his right foot on Sonic's left, feeling the same sensation. "Ah… Yes… This is nice… Just like this…"  
  
Sonic purred as Nazo brought him close, their chests pressing against each other.  
  
"Ah… N-Naz…Nazo…" the blue hedgehog whispered, gasping when the silver creature grabbed their cocks again. The heated flesh pulsed in his hand to match their heartbeats, pouring out slick pre-cum on the skilled hand. Sonic rubbed his foot along Nazo's, letting the short fur stimulate his soles and increasing his arousal. Nazo took note of it and did the same, groaning loudly before bucking into his hand. Sonic cried out as Nazo nearly started to hump his sheath, the hot skin of his cock grinding against his own in the tight grip.  
  
"Ah… Ah… So-nic…!" Nazo whimpered, feeling his raging hard-on about to blow. "Fuck! N-Not yet…" Nazo groaned through his teeth, trying to restrain his arousal to satiate his craving just a little more.  
  
"AH!!" Sonic screamed, his cock twitching like a monster raging before the tension snapped. Seed sprayed from his cock, the ropes thick enough to smack into their faces.  
  
"GA-Hah! Sonic!" Nazo cried out, the sensation too much for him to handle. He released his own thick strands of seed, covering their chests and faces in more fluid. The two tensed in their orgasm, drawing out more of the warm cum, which dripped to mix with the pre-cum soaking Nazo's slick hand.  
  
Sonic panted hoarsely as he came down from his orgasmic high, shivering as hot breath grazed his neck in a similar pattern.  
  
"Chaos… That… was intense…" he moaned. Nazo said nothing, only giving a nod against Sonic's skin. The two stayed there for a moment, steadily trying to recover. Nazo basked in the warmth of the afterglow, feeling truly content. He withdrew his hand from their cocks, noting the mix of their fluids making it glisten. He lapped at the hand, sampling the rich fluid.  
  
Sonic watched, transfixed as Nazo bathed his tongue in pre and cum, apparently enjoying himself. Deciding to get a little bold, he licked at the fluid on Nazo's cheeks. Nazo purred, exposing more of his cheek to the blue hedgehog while he cleaned his hand.  
  
Nazo moved to gently clean of Sonic’s cheek, blushing when he inadvertently caught Sonic’s tongue with his. The two recoiled slightly, but inexplicably found themselves getting heated up at the simple contact.  
  
“U-Um… Sorry…” Nazo said sheepishly before licking Sonic’s muzzle, earning a pleased groan. Sonic shivered and continued to lick each other, slowly drawing closer until their tongues met once more, but neither could bring themselves to care. The wet organs exchanged salty seed until they couldn’t take it anymore, bringing each other in for a deep, salty kiss.  
  
“Fuck… You’re burnin’ me up…” Sonic groaned into Nazo’s mouth.  
  
“Me too…” Nazo moaned, cupping Sonic’s sticky cheeks with his hands. The two parted with labored breath, realizing they were still standing on each other’s feet, their cocks only slightly softened from their release. The two blushed faintly before chuckling. “It seems… we can’t get enough of each other, hm…?”  
  
“Y-Yeah…” Sonic sheepishly glanced to his right before letting Nazo’s lips meet his once more. As they made out, Sonic began to stroke their cocks together with one of his hands, making Nazo moan loudly into his mouth.  
  
“So…nic…” Nazo wheezed. “I can’t… I need… more… _Please_ …”  
  
“…Do it…” Sonic gasped back, giving him a nod. “Now…!”  
  
In an instant, Nazo hoisted Sonic onto the counter, roughly pushing his back into the granite. He clambered on top in a frenzy, lifting a leg over his shoulder. Sonic hissed at the slight discomfort, but Nazo was quickly setting himself between his legs. Nazo ground their hips together before aiming lower, slipping into the warm heat.  
  
“Sorry, but I’m…. too excited… to worry about stretching…” Nazo hissed, thrusting his hips into Sonic’s entrance. Sonic cried out at the intrusion, shivering. Nazo only groaned, unable to stop. He didn’t bother starting slow. He pushed and pulled his hips, _plunging_ his aching cock into the tight tunnel at a rapid pace. “Fuck… So hot…”   
  
Sonic grunted and moaned, clenching the side of the counter while he was stuck in that awkward position that just made it more intense. The rough yet steady domination was making him harder than he’d ever been.  
  
The speedster felt Nazo’s thick, warm cock pounding away at his prostate, every throb vibrating across his insides. Nazo was moaning loudly from feeding off of Sonic’s pleasure. Sonic’s body was rocked by the silver hedgehog’s brutal fucking. But despite the pain, he couldn’t help but start to moan. He’d always lived on the edge, that sense of danger giving him that rush of life. Something about mixing pain and pleasure was just _nirvana_.  
  
Once he got used to Nazo’s pace, he weakly bucked back, but being turned onto his side made it difficult. His hands clenched at the edge of the counter and squeaks and cries of pleasure escaped his throat. He could feel his body starting to truly get into it, his cock throbbing and leaking. He felt like he was running at his limit, lungs burning and face flushed. Idly, he was aware of Nazo’s dick leaking pre-cum inside of him. The fluid started to slick up his insides, allowing Nazo to thrust into him with ease.  
  
As the force increased on his sweet spot, Sonic could tell he was starting to get close. His vision went wavy with each smack of Nazo’s hips against his. Nazo smirked and adjusted his angle at each moment, teasing Sonic by smacking different parts of his body to see his reactions. He couldn’t help but whine, letting out a keen whenever Nazo would realign with his prostate and ram it.  
  
“Ga-ah-AH! Shit!!” Sonic gasped. Nazo just kept _going_. He was _relentless_ , thrusting into him so fast, so hard… He could feel his balls tightening, his dick starting to throb. “N…Nazo!! I… I think…!”  
  
Nazo smirked and gripped Sonic’s cock, then looked over at the blue foot dangling over the edge of the counter.  
  
“Oh no you don’t… if you’re going to cum, we’re going to get some _milage_ out of it…” Sonic’s eyes widened. “Oh yes, I know… I was created from your energy… You, Shadow and I… the bottoms of our feet are gigantic erogenous zones… And I’m going to ensure it gets its use.” A euphoric whine escaped fawn lips, and Nazo guided his erection toward the appendage. Thick streams of white splashed over his lower leg, then ankle…  
  
Sonic felt his warm cum start to coat his foot, setting off a bolt of sheer ecstasy that tore a scream from his throat. His orgasm increased in force, his passage tightening around Nazo’s member. The silver hedgehog’s breath hitched, every thrust causing him to be squeezed by the velvety walls. Nazo bucked and howled in absolute bliss. He felt multiple intense bolts shoot through his body, signaling he was about to have a massive orgasm.  
  
“S-S-Sonic…! I… ah… gonna c… c-cu… uah!!” Nazo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as a powerful burst shot through his dick, spraying into Sonic. Sonic squealed at the sensation, gasping when Nazo pushed one of his feet against his muzzle. “Nnngh _lick_ it! Lick it hard, hedgehog!”  
  
Sonic started slathering Nazo’s sole with his tongue while screaming in pleasure, causing Nazo to continue cumming. He was railed hard and his prostate was smacked and sprayed by Nazo’s girth. His own dick throbbed mightily, unable to stop releasing due to his sensitive foot getting continuously stimulated.  Both hedgehogs blushed deeply, Nazo especially, as his pleasure piggybacked from the hero’s.   
  
“Fuck!! Don’t… don’t you stop!” Nazo squealed, tongue lolling from his mouth. Sonic quivered and tensed with each rope of seed freed from their cocks, and he could feel Nazo’s cum pouring out of his entrance. Stars danced in his vision and his arms shook.  
  
“Nnnyaaah!!” Sonic screamed, his body starting to give out on him, his balls reaching empty from the prolonged release. Nazo drove himself to the hilt and pulled his leg back, easing Sonic onto his back to lie on top of him. He chuckled at the soft purr rumbling in Sonic’s chest and sighed in bliss.  
  
“There… that wasn’t so bad… was it?” he murmured. Dazed, Sonic simply nodded into Nazo’s shoulder. “Good… because I plan on coming back sometime. You’ve been the best one yet…” Nazo teasingly lapped at Sonic’s neck, earning a whimper. “Oh yes… I’m going to fuck Shadow… and Knuckles… and Tails… then I’ll come back for you… Over… and over… and over…”  
  
Sonic let out a whine, but his body couldn’t move. He supposed it was best to just let it ride… Nazo wasn’t harming anyone… If this could keep him satisfied, he’d take it.


End file.
